bzprpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Mura
Mura is a Su-matoran inventor. Pre-Game history Mura arrived on Mata-Nui a few years before Makuta’s defeat, remembering little of his past. He was accepted into Ta-Koro (and is often referred to as a Ta-Matoran, although he is not one). Mura put his natural inventiveness and skill as a designer to use and began working as a freelance engineer, repairing machinery and creating inventions. In-Game history Po-Koro Mura traveled from his home in Ta-Koro to Po-Koro in the hope of selling an experimental blaster. The first place he stopped at was Farzan's Workshop, where he met Asa and Farzan. He then went to Lenat's Technological Emporium, where he met Lenat and discussed tech. A massive sandstorm struck the entire koro. Mura and Lenat were forced to wait inside, but Mura decided to venture out when he thought that people were lost in the storm.He lost sight of Lenat, following a burst of orange light which turned out to be Kalyss. Entering an inn with Kalyss, Mura also met Stronin. Lenat entered the inn, only to announce that he was leaving back to his shop. After the storm subsided, Kalyss, Stronin and Mura helped with the damage to the koro, before Mura decided to accompany Kalyss to Ga-Koro in order to find the rest of her Toa Team. Ga-Koro Mura and Kalyss found two other members of her team, Casanuva and Vakua, along with Casanuva's companion Nunonu in The Great Takea Inn. Ry arrived at Vakua's hut, along with Asa and Kermador. Casanuva announced he was leaving. Following Casanuva outside, the group was attacked by the invisible Skorm. Beings arrived, including Mirra, Wisp, Tuli, Khervos, Kirgan, Vesun and others, as well as members of the Ga-Koro marines, such as Eleen. Mura lost sight of Kalyss. After trying to fire at Skorm with his experimental blaster, Mura was knocked into the water but was saved by Tuli, before finding Kalyss, Casanuva and an unconscious Vakua. Kalyss revealed that Skorm was a teammate of theirs. The battle continued and Mura was saved by Casanuva, but Skorm eventually escaped. Mura was called in to be interrogated by the Marines. The Dasakas' Arrival Back outside, the group encountered the Dasaka. Mura spoke to the Dasaka Sinshi, Asa#2, Mons Shajs and others. After a dispute when Vakua entered the mind of a Dasaka, Mura learned from Asa#2 about the caste system and the psionic disciplines,before he explained about matoran, toa and elemental powers. Mura wandered off and was knocked out in an alleyway, only to hear a mysterious voice telling him to go to Ko-Koro as he woke up. His assailant then disappeared. Ta-Koro Heading for Ko-Koro, Mura, Mirra, Wisp, Vakua, Kalyss, Casanuva and Vesun entered Ta-Koro. There, they encountered The Deciever, who warned Vakua of a bounty on his head. This prompted Vakua and Casanuva to split off from the main group and head for Ga-Wahi. Appearance and Tools Mura sports bright orange, white and orange-tinted white armour, flowing and streamlined in appearance. His eyes and heartlight are golden yellow. He is average height for a matoran, with a fairly broad build. He carries many work-in-progress inventions in his satchel. He carries no weapons. Abilities and Traits Mura is very inventive, creative and imaginative, but is also easily distracted and sidetracked. He has a great sense of curiosity, but a fairly short attention span. He has a preoccupied air about him, and can be shy and meek at times. His mind is constantly thinking up new ideas. Mura is very intelligent and quite likable, although not very sociable. Mura has little to no combat experience, although he is quite a fast runner for a matoran. He also carries no weapons, his only ability that could be considered a power being his high resistance to bright light and intense heat. Relationships Friends and Allies * Kalyss - met in Po-Koro and is currently trying to locate the other members of her team. * Vakua and the other members of Kalyss' team - doesn't know them all yet, but mostly likes the ones he has met, especially Vakua Enemies * Mura hasn't made many enemies yet.